The First Birthday
by T'Ashalik
Summary: Sarek and Amanda share Spock's birthday together.


New: Lost in Translation "The First Birthday"

By: T'Ashalik

Rating: G

Summary: Sarek and Amanda consider the gift of their son.

Disclaimer: Not mine… no money… very sad day.

2233

Sarek decided to acquiesce to Amanda's insistence that they honor today: Spock was one year old. She had decided they would acknowledge the wonder that was wreaking havoc through their household on two little chubby legs. Conceiving and delivering the child had been so hard on her physically – nearly costing her own life in exchange for his. His mere physical survival to this age was already far beyond everyone's expectations.

"He is a marvelous child, Sarek… look at him," Amanda exclaimed with pride. Spock looked at her with his deep brown eyes set behind what had to be the longest eyelashes known to man.

"Amanda, his growth and development are within normal parameters -" he was cut off by her shocked look.

"He is far more than _within normal parameters_… it's not like he is an android, for heaven's sake," she retorted with only semi-serious indignation. "He is beautiful. Look at those eyes, Sarek." Deep Brown looked back at Sarek adoringly. Although he would not admit his pride openly, he was quite taken with his little son.

Spock was now sitting flat on his rump examining a small puzzle. A tiny slanted eyebrow arched up into his bangs as he evaluated the pieces in his hands. When placing one in the correct spot resulted in the playing of a gentle melody, the other eyebrow joined the first and Spock laughed out loud, completing the puzzle with ease.

"_Hagik kal-toh, Chaya…_" he mumbled to I-Chaya. Amanda laughed in her mind at his dismissal of the 'easy puzzle'. She thought it wonderful that he was already advancing through games for older infants.

Sarek turned his attention to his young wife. She was completely focused upon their son. Another part of his mind considered the changes in his life in recent years: their meeting, developing friendship, his realizing he was undeniably fixated on her. He remembered their first date together, learning to kiss, their first union, and the many more that followed after.

His attention was drawn back to the present when Spock pulled himself up by Sarek's pants-leg and stood, and patting his knee. He offered the completed puzzle to his father for evaluation, watching very carefully for his reaction. Sarek made a mild display of examining the boy's handiwork, and then responded.

"_Marom-ar'kadan, sa-fu_," Sarek said gently, straightening out some of Spock's tousled hair. Amanda looked at Sarek and thought about what he just said…'excellent work, son'. Spock laid his head on his father's thigh, patting his leg and smiling.

Spock had recently begun to pull himself up on the furniture in the family room and was openly enjoying his newly found upright mobility. He squealed with delight as she handed him his favorite toy – an old stuffed rabbit she had as a child. Holding it in little hands, studied it carefully and smiled a semi-toothy grin.

"_K'nurt_!" He exclaimed as the rabbit went flying across the living room. Sarek caught it just before it would have knocked an heirloom vase off its pedestal. Spock laughed out loud.

After end-meal, and a rather messy exploration of carrots and globe fruit, Spock was beginning to fight sleep. Amanda picked him up and wiped his face.

"Spock… eat more and wear less, son!" She laughed at him, and paused as the smile faded from his face. He reached to her and lightly touched her chin, Deep Brown never leaving her sparkling blue eyes.

"_Maih-Maih…_" he cooed softly.

She cupped his face in her hand and kissed his forehead, and took him to the nursery. Sarek finished cleaning the kitchen, and brewed _theris-masu_ for them both. He lit the firepot in the family room as the desert night-chill was settling into the house.

He thought perhaps Spock would be cooperative this night and fall into sleep easily… Sarek desired time with his _aduna_, and the demands of the infant took priority in these past months. He certainly did not resent his son for this – he was merely grateful that structure and routine were appearing to finally help Spock to settle into his daily activities. Sarek wanted things to return to _some _normalcy.

He heard her singing quietly and set the tea down to investigate. Walking softly toward the nursery, he peered through the door from the hall, not wanting to disturb her progress in putting their son down for the night. She sang to Spock as Deep Brown fluttered, closed and then opened in protest again.

Sarek watched as Spock snuggled against her breast, clinging to her robe. Deep Brown finally closed in sleep, accompanied by a small sigh. Amanda continued to hum the melody to him as she rocked him in her antique rocking chair.

Sarek returned to the living room and prepared her tea the way she preferred it. After a few moments, she emerged from the nursery and tip-toed into the family room. He reached his hand to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.


End file.
